Complication: Bottle Fairies
by BigEyedOwl
Summary: Me and my friends wake up to find ourselves in the body's of 4 fairies that want to become human. OCC of course!


Light streamed through a window as I opened my eyes sleepily. "Ugh." I said as the light blinded me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes of any sleep as I looked at my surroundings. A bookcase stood at the side of the room and a table stood in the middle. _'E-Everything looks _

_huge!'_ I thought as inspected my self. I was wearing a white night dress, I think, that reached above my ankles with long sleeves. Black shoes were on my feet. I grabbed a flowing strand of my hair and looked at it. _'SINCE WHEN WAS MY HAIR BLOND!?'_ I thought as

my eyes widened. I reached my hands up to my head and felt a bonnet of some sort, when it hit me. "I'M IN BOTTLE FARIES!" I screamed in Chiriri's high-pitched voice. "W-Where's the fire!" A person beside me stuttered, jolting awake. I turned to see short silver-

grey hair and deep ruby eyes look straight at me, wide with surprise. ''Jocelyn?" I asked in whisper. "K-Kara?" She asked in Sarara's stoic voice, scooting closer to me. After a few seconds, we both screamed, "OH MY GOD!" "What's with all the screaming?" Yawned a

girly voice. _'I know that voice!'_ I thought as I stood up quickly and ran to a pink haired blue-eyed girl, Jocelyn close behind me. "Brenda, were in Bottle Fairies!" I yelled as I jumped on her. "WHAT!?" She yelled through my hair, muffling it. "Karla must be Hororo!"

Jocelyn said as she scampered over to a sleeping black haired girl. "Karla! Wake up!" She practically screamed in her ear as she shook her roughly. "Mmmm…what?" She said in a soft voice, sitting up and opening green eyes. "Were in Bottle Fairies!" "We are?" she said

in surprise. "Were miniscule!" I said as I pulled away from Brenda, who looked dazed. Through all the chaos, the door opened. "Oh, um, hello Sensei-san!" I said, flustered, as we all stood in attention. "Hi Chiriri." A man with brown hair and dark-blue eyes said

cheerfully as he went over to the bookcase and pulled a few books out, placing them in his bag. After a few minutes, he put it on his shoulder and headed towards the door. "See you later!" He said with a wave. "Bye Sensei-san!" we said at the same time as he closed

the door. As he did, I fell smack dab on my face as the others sighed in relief. "How in the world did this happen?" Jocelyn thought out loud as she looked at her clothes, which was a white shirt with a button on the high collar and white shorts. "I don't know, but I do

feel hungry." Karla said as she sat down. "Were in a time of crisis, and the only thing you think about is food?" I said with exasperation, sitting up with my legs folded under me. She nodded happily. I sighed. _'I think some of Hororo's cluelessness has rubbed off on her.'_

I thought as a floating be winged pink cat with a large head came towards us. "Oh, its Oboto-chan!" Brenda said happily as she looked at the cat that had a blank expression. "…Maybe we should have fun while we stay in this state." Jocelyn said with closed eyes, her

arms folded in front of her chest. We all nodded. Then a long droned out growl was heard. "Ah ha ha." Karla laughed nervously, sweat dropping as another growl emitted from her stomach. "Lets go get hungry girl over here some food." Brenda giggled as she went to

the edge of the desk that we were on. She went a bit to far and toppled over. "Ah, Brenda!" I shouted as I ran over and caught her out stretched hand as the rest of her disappeared. I grunted as her weight pulled on me. "AH!" She screamed, waving her arm and legs

as she looked down and saw how high we were. I felt two arms wrap around my waist, and I looked over to see Jocelyn. "Okay, on the count of three we pull." I said, readjusting my grip. She nodded. "One…two…THREE!" And we pulled as hard as we could until I felt

Brenda scramble onto the table. Jocelyn and I panted heavily as Brenda had her knees up to her chin, shaking violently, her eyes wide with fright. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I scold her as I hugged her tightly, trying to stop the shaking. I looked over her

shoulder to see Karla with a finger at her slightly open mouth, looking at Oboto-chan in awe. "How can we get down from here?" Jocelyn asked, looking over the edge of the desk. "Hmmm…" I thought, pulling away from Brenda, but keeping a comforting hand on her

shoulder. "…Maybe we can us this lamp cord." Karla suggested dreamily as she looked at the lamp that was 5 times her size. "Good idea!" Brenda said happily, looking as though her shock had disappeared. We walked over to it and I looked down. _'I-Its like were on a _

_mountain!'_ I thought as my stomach gave an involuntary flip. We were quiet for a moment before Brenda said nervously, "Um, who's going first. _'Face my fear, face my fear…'_ I thought as I took a step forward and said "I-I'll go." I placed my small hands and legs

around the thick cord as I gulped. "Okay, hear I goooo!" I yelled at the end as I slid down at an unspeakable speed. Then it stopped, just like that. _'A…Am I a-alive?'_ I thought as I pried open an eye. I was still gripping onto the cord, my nails digging into it. I got up

shakily, then I looked up. "Wow its high!" I said out loud as I saw three heads peak at me from above. "Come on down guys." I said, still remembering the wind slashing at my face. I shuddered. After a second, I saw a blur of pink hair slide down. "Weee! That was

fun!" Brenda giggled, jumping up and down. "Felt like I was on a roller coaster." Jocelyn said with a small smile. "Hey, where's Karla?" I asked in worry. "Oh, look!" Brenda said, pointing up. That's when I saw a black haired figure gripping onto a small blanket, like a

parachute, floating down slowly. "Aw, Karla you lucky girl! I want to do that!" Brenda pouted as we ran over to where Karla landed. She just grinned. "Were all down here to get some food, so lets get going!" Jocelyn said, leading the way. "Party pooper." Brenda

mumbled as I past her. _'This is going to be a long day…'_ I thought.


End file.
